Interstate 2
in Del Perro |junctions= in Del Perro (w/b) in Rockford Hills (e/b) in Downtown Los Santos in Downtown Los Santos |east end= and in East Los Santos |other names=Del Perro Freeway }}Interstate 2, also known as I-2 and most of the Del Perro Freeway is a freeway in Grand Theft Auto V that runs through Downtown Los Santos heading east. Its western terminus is at a merging off the Great Ocean Highway (Route 1) in Del Perro and goes east throughout the northern-central section of Los Santos before it later turns southwards and ends at the intersection of the Interstate 4/Route 15, where it continues as Route 20. The highway never serves less than six lanes in total and is one of the largest highways in the Grand Theft Auto series by max lanes. The highway is eight lanes without lane merges at its greatest. Gallery Four Level Interchange with Interstates 2 and 4.jpg|General area showing Interstate 2 leaving the Four Level based intersection. 4 Overpasses over Interstate 2.jpg|Overlooking Interstate 2 in Downtown showing the four overpasses. Intersection of Interstates 2 and 5.jpg|The intersection with Interstate 2 and Interstate 5 in Rockford Hills. Intersections on Interstate 2.jpg|An aerial view showing the intersection with Interstate 1 and 2, with the Four Level intersection in the distance. Interstate 2 at Murietta Heights.jpg|Interstate 2 in North Murietta Heights heading towards Downtown. Intersection of Interstates 1 and 2.jpg|An aerial view of the intersection with Interstate 1 and 2. 1957 Style Interstate 2 Shield.png|A 1957-present California style Interstate 2 shield. East LS Interchange 2.png|This screenshot highlights the general area where both intersections make up the East Los Santos Interchange. At the top is the intersection with Interstate 1 and Interstate 2 and the bottom intersection is between Interstates 2 and 4, and Routes 15 and 20. Trivia *The Del Perro Freeway is loosely based on the real-life Interstate 10, also known as the Santa Monica Freeway in general routing. *Interstate 2 is also loosely based on US Route 101 as it runs through the northeastern corner of Downtown Los Angeles. The way the 4 overpasses for Interstate 2 in Downtown Los Santos are designed are similar to the overpasses found on US 101's routing in Downtown Los Angeles. *The northwest routing of Interstate 2's transitioning from the Elysian Fields Freeway between the Four Level Interchange and the intersection with the Los Santos Freeway (HD Universe) is reminescent of the East Los Angeles Interchange. The overall area in East Los Santos comprising La Mesa, Textile City, and Mirror Park make up Boyle Heights in real life where the East Los Angeles Interchange is located. The complicated routing of these two intersections which Interstate 1, Intestate 2, Interstate 4, Route 15, and Route 20 all enter is similar to the restrictive routing of the many connector ramps between Interstate 5, Interstate 10, US 101, and California State Route 60 . *Interstate 2 in real life exists as a freeway in southern Texas. *The speed limit on Interstate 2 is 60 mp/h or 100 km/h. *In the PC version, one can sometimes see pedestrians commiting suicide by jumping onto Interstate 2 from a pedestrian bridge in Del Perro, near the north entrance to the Del Perro Tunnel. *It is possible that the routing was formerly signed as Rural Route 23 as a gantry on southbound Rural Route 1 states that the Del Perro Freeway is signed indeed as Rural Route 23, but this may be a developer oversight. Intersections Location Destination Del Perro Del Perro Tunnel Vespucci North Rockford Drive (w/b exit; e/b entrance) Rockford Hills Palomino Avenue (e/b exit; e/b entrance) Little Seoul La Puerta Freeway Textile City Elgin Avenue; Los Santos Freeway North (e/b) East Vinewood Los Santos Freeway North (w/b) East Los Santos San Andreas Avenue (w/b) Olympic Freeway West, Palomino Freeway East; Elysian Fields Freeway ; continues as the Elysian Fields Freeway ru:Межштатная автомагистраль 2 Category:Interstates Category:Numbered Highways